Honey Moon
by Cecelitxa E. Black
Summary: Terceiro lugar no VI Challenge JL do fórum 3V. Lily e James estão em luademel, e até agora tudo está correndo muito bem. Mas nada continua bem quando se trata desses dois! Oneshot.


**Honey Moon**

_Por Cecelitxa E. Black_

**Disclaimer: **James, Lily, Sirius, Remus e outros não pertencem a mim, e sim à brilhante tia JK. Acham que eu estaria aqui se fossem meus?

**Capa:**(http)(dois pontos)(/)(ponto)(i7)(ponto)(photobucket)(ponto)(com)(/)(albums)(/)(y253)(/)(cecelanobrega)(/)(capahm)(ponto)(jpg) - ou simplesmente vá ao meu profile e veja...

**Sinopse:**Lily e James estão em lua-de-mel, e até agora tudo está correndo muito bem. Mas nada continua bem quando se trata desses dois!

* * *

- Bom dia, meu lírio! – James murmurou no ouvido de Lily. 

- Ah, James... Deixa eu dormir mais um pouquinho, vai... – a ruiva respondeu, virando-se para o outro lado da cama.

James levantou-se da cama - vestido apenas com uma cueca samba-canção – e abriu as cortinas do quarto com força, para que o sol que brilhava com toda a força entrasse.

- Nada disso, você acha que eu vou deixar você ficar a manhã toda na cama num dia como esse? E ainda por cima na nossa lua-de-mel! – o moreno exclamou, descobrindo-a. – Vamos, levante-se!

- Ah, James! Você sabe que fomos dormir super tarde ontem! – Lily reclamou, levantando-se da cama com os olhos, desacostumados com a luz, semicerrados.

- É... eu sei bem porque fomos dormir tarde ontem! – James exibiu um sorriso maroto. Lily riu e empurrou o maroto levemente.

- 'Tá bom, mas agora que você me acordou, o que você pretende fazer hoje? – perguntou, indo até o banheiro e lavando o rosto.

O jovem casal casara-se há pouco tempo e estavam em lua-de-mel. Estavam hospedados num hotel paradisíaco em uma ilha do Pacífico que só os bruxos conheciam.

- Você é quem sabe! Podíamos dar um passeio pela praia, o que acha? – sugeriu.

- Por mim tudo bem... Mas eu não gostei de você ter me acordado sem ter nenhum plano específico!

- Ah, mas isso irá mudar agora! – James falou, indo até um vaso de flores que Lily não havia reparado – Para você, meu lírio! – tirou um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas do vaso e entregou a ela – Eu sei que suas flores preferidas são lírios, mas não havia mais na loja que fui, e queria te dar flores...

- James! É lindo! – Lily exclamou, esquecendo de que ele a havia acordado cedo – "Para a mulher mais linda do mundo: minha esposa" – leu, puxando o pequeno cartão que estava entre as pétalas de uma rosa – Você não consegue parar de me chamar de 'sua esposa', não é? – riu.

- Claro que não! Eu ainda não acredito direito que estou casado com Lily Evans!

- Ué, você não acreditou quando eu disse 'sim' no altar?

- Acreditei, assim como achei que estava sonhando! Ninguém diria que Lily Evans aceitaria algum dia sair com James Potter, a não ser em um universo paralelo ou sei lá.

- Mas isso foi nos tempos de escola! Aliás, no sétimo ano você já havia amadurecido bastante, por isso aceitei sair com você!

- E também porque eu sou irresistível! – James completou.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Sim, Prongs, porque você é irresistível. Agora vamos trocar de roupa logo!

- E eu não ganho nem um beijinho?

Lily se aproximou do marido e lhe beijou rapidamente, mas ele agarrou-a pela cintura e a trouxe para mais um beijo, desta vez mais 'quente'. Lily passou os braços por seu pescoço e James aprofundou o beijo.

Agora suas línguas travavam uma batalha, movendo-se ritmadamente. Seus corpos estavam grudados e ela passava as mãos por seus cabelos enquanto as mãos dele passeavam por todo o seu corpo. James pegou-a no colo e já se dirigia para a cama quando alguém bateu com força na porta.

O moreno ignorou o chamado e continuou o beijo, mas a batida na porta soou novamente.

- Droga! – exclamou, interrompendo o que estava fazendo – Não saia daí! – falou a Lily, e foi abrir a porta.

- Bom dia, senhor – era um jovem de aproximadamente 19 anos, magro e cheio de espinhas pelo rosto – Gostaria de saber se os senhores gostariam do café da manhã trazido no quarto – seu olhar relanceou pelo quarto e caiu em Lily, que se encontrava apenas de calcinha e uma blusa minúscula. A ruiva corou e correu para o banheiro.

- Não, muito obrigado. Preferimos tomar café lá embaixo mesmo – James respondeu, meio ríspido. Havia percebido o olhar do rapaz – Com licença – e fechou a porta sem esperar resposta.

Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado e amaldiçoou mentalmente o mensageiro do hotel. Vestiu sua roupa de banho e sentou-se na cama, esperando. Pouco tempo depois, Lily saiu do banheiro com um biquíni verde claro e um vestido leve da mesma cor por cima.

- Vamos? – chamou, e James levantou-se e seguiu-a para fora do quarto.

- Não gostei nadinha daquele olhar que aquele... Aquele... Lançou pra você – falou, bravo.

- Calma, James! Ele é apenas um rapaz! É natural que ele olhe para mulheres mais velhas.

- Humpf – fez um barulhinho de descrença – Mas é bom que ele não torne a olhar para você! – falou, passando o braço por seu ombro e trazendo-a para mais perto, quando passaram pelo mesmo rapaz de novo.

Entraram no salão onde era servido o café da manhã e comeram rapidamente, seguindo depois para a praia.

--------------

O sol brilhava com toda a força. O mar parecia refletir o azul-turquesa do céu, e havia apenas alguns jovens casais - provavelmente recém-casados também - pela praia. James e Lily puseram-se a caminhar e admirar tudo por onde passavam. Resolveram parar em um lugar onde a praia estava vazia.

- Vamos nadar, Jay? – Lily convidou.

- Agora não, obrigado. Acho que vou ficar um pouquinho aqui no sol – respondeu, deitando-se em uma espreguiçadeira e pondo os óculos de sol.

- Ok, então eu vou entrar um pouquinho!

Lily caminhou pela areia fina e clara até a água e encostou o pé nesta. Estava gelada. Respirou fundo e mergulhou de uma só vez. Sabia que era o melhor método para se acostumar logo à temperatura. Pôs-se a nadar de um lado para o outro, boiando um pouco e olhando para o céu. Para falar a verdade, nem ela mesma acreditava muito que estava em lua-de-mel com James Potter, o garoto que odiara com todas as suas forças em Hogwarts.

Lembrou-se com saudade de seus amigos. Sirius, sempre tão engraçado, Remus estudioso, Melanie agitada, Alice tão romântica, e até Peter, sempre com alguma comida na mão. Sorriu, lembrando-se dessa turma inseparável. Estavam sempre juntos mesmo na época em que ainda odiava James. Ficou pensando em todos os bons momentos – que foram muitos – que compartilharam, enquanto boiava, subindo e descendo, no movimento das ondas.

De repente uma onda enorme veio e a pegou despreparada. A onda a levou girando e engolindo água até a areia, quando resolveu acabar com a nostalgia. Levantou-se e foi chamar James.

--------------

- James – o moreno ouviu-a chamar. Fingiu que estava dormindo – James – ouviu mais umas vezes e depois apenas silêncio.

Ficou imóvel na espreguiçadeira, apenas aproveitando aquele calorzinho agradável sobre seu corpo. Questionou-se se Lily desistiria tão fácil da sua tentativa de 'acordá-lo', mas não deu muita importância a isso. Grave erro.

Pois no segundo seguinte, quase se afogou na água super gelada e meio salgada que o atingiu. Sentou-se cuspindo a água.

- Que diabos...? – viu Lily em pé ao seu lado, segurando um balde vazio.

- Lily! Porque fez isso? – perguntou, os dentes batendo. A jovem sorriu marotamente.

- Oras, você não queria acordar, então... – deu de ombros.

- E precisava ser com um balde de água gelada?

- Desculpe... – sorriu marotamente - Mas agora venha, vamos nadar! – Lily falou, puxando-o pela mão.

- Não tente mudar de assunto, mocinha! Eu quase tive um ataque do coração! – reclamou – E tem mais! Eu não entro nessa água gelada nem morto! – completou, ao sentir a temperatura da água.

- Ah, por favor, James! Por mim, vai! – Lily fez uma 'cara-de-cachorro-perdido-e-molhado'.

- Ah... Ta bom, vai! Eu não resisto a essa cara! Andou fazendo uns cursos com Padfoot, é?

Entraram no mar e James ficou tentando ensinar Lily a 'pegar onda'.

- Lily, você tem apenas que ficar de costas pra onda e, quando ela vier, bater as pernas e os braços! – James explicou pela vigésima vez.

- Mas James! Eu não consigo! Como você consegue chegar até a areia?

- Fazendo exatamente o que eu falei! Agora tente de novo!

Lily se posicionou e começou a bater os braços e as pernas quando uma onda se aproximou. O problema foi que ela calculou mal, e a onda, bem grande, cobriu-a por completo.

A ruiva ressurgiu quase na areia, cuspindo água e cheia de areia no cabelo.

- Você acaba de levar um 'caldo' – James falou, sorrindo, quando a alcançou – Chega por hoje, vamos voltar para o hotel!

- Mas Jay! Eu quero conseguir! – Lily protestou.

- Depois, agora o sol está muito quente.

- Tudo bem...

Almoçaram e ficaram apenas conversando na varanda do quarto.

- James... Você tem tido notícia de nossos amigos?

- Falei com Padfoot ontem, porque?

- Hoje eu estava lembrando da nossa turma de escola... Nunca mais nos reunimos todos juntos, né?

- Quando voltarmos pra Londres podemos combinar de sair todo mundo!

- Devíamos mesmo... Estou com saudade deles!

- Mas Lily... Nós estamos na nossa lua-de-mel! Você devia parar de pensar nos nossos amigos e pensar só no seu marido! – James exclamou, falsamente magoado.

- Ah, James, você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você!

- Não é o que parece...

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Eu te amo, seu bobo. Satisfeito? - falou, plantando um beijo nas testa do marido e levantando-se - Vamos dar a caminhada de fim de tarde? – convidou.

- Muito satisfeito – James sorriu e levantou-se, seguindo-a.

- Olha só o céu como está lindo! – Lily apontou, sem fôlego. O sol estava se pondo, tornando o céu multicolor. Parecia que algum artista havia misturado tons de laranja, rosa, azul e amarelo no céu, formando uma verdadeira obra de arte.

- É lindo mesmo... – James abraçou-a por trás e ficaram ambos observando a linda paisagem.

---------------

Quando o sol finalmente se pôs por inteiro, os dois resolveram realmente caminhar, mas foram bem devagar, agora olhando as duas luas quase cheias – a do céu e a que se refletia no mar.

Lily tirou os chinelos e ficou descalça, sentindo as fracas ondas que iam e voltavam em seus pés.

- Tire os seus também, James, é uma ótima sensação!

- Não, muito obrigado. Já basta você ter jogado aquele balde de água fria em mim hoje cedo.

Lily riu e continuou andando.

- Ahn... Lily? – James chamou.

- O que foi?

Ele apontou para as costas dela. Lily se virou e viu uma gigantesca onda vindo em sua direção.

- Aah! – gritou e tentou sair, mas a onda a alcançou e derrubou-a na areia, deixando-a encharcada e com o cabelo rubro todo no rosto.

James gargalhava, e Lily levantou-se.

- Ah, é assim, é? – tentou ficar irritada, mas juntou-se a James, rindo.

- Ei! – protestou James, quando a ruiva o abraçou - Você me molhou com essa água gelada também!

- Eu sei, essa era a intenção – riu Lily.

- Segundo caldo que você leva hoje! – James brincou e Lily fez uma careta - Ah, vamos voltar logo pro hotel ou vamos pegar um baita de um resfriado!

- Tudo bem, mamãe! – Lily sorriu – Mas você esqueceu que somos bruxos! – puxou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço secante – Vamos.

---------------

Eles voltaram para o hotel, e Lily correu para pegar o banheiro logo. Encheu a banheira com água quente, pôs alguns sais para banho e entrou. Ficou com os olhos fechados, sentindo o jato de água que massageava as suas costas.

Tiago saiu do quarto e foi procurar um presentinho para a esposa. Em frente ao hotel, havia algumas lojinhas que vendiam desde camisetas a bolsas e mochilas de viagem. Andou rapidamente, olhando as vitrines. Lily não podia perceber que saíra do quarto ou deixaria de ser surpresa. Passou sem nem olhar direito em frente a uma loja, mas voltou. "Perfeito", pensou.

---------------

Lily saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha. James estava deitado na cama, lendo.

- Pode ir – falou, abrindo o guarda-roupas e separando um vestido.

James levantou-se e entrou no banheiro. Tomou um banho quente também, porém rápido.

Saiu e vestiu uma calça e camisa rapidamente.

- Pronta? – perguntou a Lily.

- Quase – respondeu, procurando um vidro de perfume no armário e passando – Agora sim.

Lily estava linda, com um vestido preto até o joelho e decote em V. Usava seus cabelos ruivos e lisos num rabo alto.

- Você está maravilhosa – James elogiou.

- Eu sei. Você também – a ruiva sorri.

O jovem casal desceu para o restaurante e sentou-se a uma mesa.

- Lily... eu tenho uma dúvida – James começou, enquanto eles comiam.

- Diga.

- Você me ama de verdade?

Lily riu.

- Não, James, eu casei com você por dinheiro! Você não sabe? Desde o começo pretendo dar o golpe do baú em você! – brincou.

James exibiu uma expressão chocada.

- É brincadeira, seu besta! – ela riu, e ele ficou mais tranqüilo – Sinceramente, James, eu achei que você fosse mais esperto!

- Vindo de você tudo é possível, ruivinha... – James falou em tom de mistério – Já terminou? Vamos subir que eu tenho um presente pra você.

- Jay, se você continuar me dando presentes, eu vou ficar mimada!

James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que é? – Lily perguntou, curiosa.

- Isso é surpresa.

Entraram no quarto e Lily sentou-se na cama. James foi até um canto e pegou o presente, escondendo-o atrás de suas costas. Voltou e entregou a caixa a Lily, que abriu-a rapidamente, como uma criança que abre o presente de Natal.

A ruiva ficou da cor de seus cabelos, James não sabia se de raiva ou vergonha.

- JAMES POTTER! – gritou. Tudo bem, era de raiva – Quando você algum dia pensou que eu usaria isso? – ergueu o presente bem perto do rosto do marido. Era uma camisolinha de renda minúscula com um par de meias-calças que iam até o meio das coxas.

James se encolheu.

- Foi só uma brincadeira... – desculpou-se, com a voz bem baixinha.

- Ah, claro, porque é muito engraçado me dar uma camisola feita com 5 centímetros de tecido! – Lily gritou, irritada.

- Mas...

- Nada de 'mas'! E tem mais! Hoje eu não durmo na mesma cama que você!

- Lily, nós estamos em lua-de-mel! – James indignou-se.

- Não quero saber! Hoje você dorme na varanda!

- Mas aqui é super frio à noite!

- Que durma no chão, então!

- Ótimo!

- Ótimo! – Lily gritou, entrando no banheiro e batendo a porta.

James tirou a roupa e vestiu seu 'pijama' - que na verdade era uma cueca samba-canção – e sentou-se irritado na cama, puxando seu livro para tentar ler. Mas estava com tanta raiva que não absorveu uma só palavra do que lá havia. Resolveu então arrumar o lugar em que iria dormir - vulgo chão -, para que ficasse menos desconfortável.

Apanhou as almofadas das duas poltronas que haviam no quarto e as colocou no chão ao lado da cama. Abriu o armário e pegou os dois lençóis e o travesseiro que lá havia. Deitou-se.

Lily saiu do banheiro e bufou irritada quando viu que James conseguira achar um modo de ficar confortável.

- Boa noite – falou, fria.

- Boa noite.

_No dia seguinte..._

Lily acordou com alguns raios de sol que entravam pela janela. Esquecera-se de fechar as cortinas. Levantou-se, sonolenta e foi até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e saiu para trocar de roupa. Reparou que James não estava em sua cama improvisada. Sua raiva já havia passado e decidiu que voltaria a agir normalmente com o marido, pois este já fora suficientemente castigado.

Vestiu seu biquíni e procurou algum bilhete de onde ele poderia estar, mas não achou nada. Foi até a recepção e perguntou por ele. Ninguém o tinha visto. Voltou para o quarto, começando a ficar preocupada. Procurou em todos os lugares e, por algum motivo, olhou debaixo da cama.

E lá estava ele, dormindo como um anjo, seu peito subindo e descendo com a respiração. Lily riu da cena, que era realmente cômica, e tentou tirá-lo de lá, mas ele estava sem camisa e ia se machucar se fosse puxado pelos pés.

- James – chamou – James!

Puxou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço que conjurava água.

Novamente James foi atingido no rosto por jato de água gelada.

- Ah! – assustou-se, tentando se levantar mas batendo a cabeça na cama – Ai! – reclamou, massageando a cabeça. Saiu de lá com dificuldade.

- O que eu estava fazendo debaixo da cama?

- Eu sei lá, você deve ter rolado durante a noite. Eu já tinha te procurado em todos os lugares!

- Ai, agora estou com dor nas costas **e** no pescoço! – James reclamou, massageando o pescoço.

Lily riu.

- E você ainda ri! Que história é essa? Virou mania jogar água gelada em mim agora, é?

- Claro, é muito engraçado! E eu te molhei pra te acordar, porque você dormiu debaixo da cama!

- Mas não foi de propósito!

- É engraçado do mesmo jeito!

- Ah, vamos descer logo pro café, vamos! – James falou, impaciente e meio emburrado. Uma Lily um tanto divertida o seguiu.

---------------

- Lily, o que é isso? – James perguntou, apontando para alguma coisa muito estranha na mesa de comidas. Era algo redondo, meio rosado e deformado.

- É mandrágora recheada – um garçom, que passava por ali, respondeu.

James olhou com repugnância para a comida 'exótica'.

- A aparência é feia, mas o gosto é uma delícia! – o garçom falou novamente e saiu.

O rapaz olhou para Lily, em dúvida. Esta deu de ombros e foi sentar-se a uma mesa. James pôs-se a encarar as 'mandrágoras recheadas', pensativo. Por fim, resolveu experimentar uma. Juntou-se a Lily na mesa. Continuou encarando a comida.

- Acho que elas estão cruas ou algo assim. Consegue ouvir o grito? Está baixo, mas mesmo assim consigo ouvir – falou.

- James, você é doido. Apenas experimente as Mandrágoras! – Lily falou, impaciente.

Ele respirou fundo, para tomar coragem, e levou a comida até a boca. Mastigou um pouco e levantou-se correndo, indo cuspir no banheiro.

- Era tão ruim assim? – Lily perguntou quando ele voltou.

- Me lembrou o 'Feijãozinho de todos os sabores' sabor vômito – respondeu, e a ruiva exibiu uma careta.

- Ainda vai comer?

- Não, agora perdi o apetite. Vamos logo pra praia?

- Acho que hoje não vai dar – Lily apontou para a janela, salpicada de gotas d'água. Lá fora estava tudo quase branco de tanta água que caía do céu.

- Ah, eu mereço! Venho passar minha lua-de-mel numa praia linda e supostamente ensolarada, pra pegar chuva!

- Ah, James, deixa de reclamar! É o primeiro dia que chove, e provavelmente é só uma chuvinha de verão!

- E o que vamos fazer até a _chuvinha de verão_ passar?

- Podemos ir para o salão de jogos! Venha – a ruiva levantou e puxou James pela mão.

- Que romântico – o jovem murmurou.

Chegaram ao salão de jogos do hotel, uma ampla sala repleta de várias mesas e cadeiras de madeira. Em cima das mesas havia jogos como snap explosivo e xadrez bruxo; na parede havia um alvo para jogar dardos; e tinha até uma mesa de sinuca. Mas não era sinuca comum. Aparentemente, a pessoa tinha que jogar uma bola contra a outra com o taco com força o bastante para que uma 'engolisse' a outra. Ganhava quem conseguisse continuar com sua bola até o final.

O casal pôs-se a jogar todos os jogos que lá havia e assim conseguiram com que a manhã passasse rapidamente.

- O problema é que, mesmo agora com sol aberto, vamos ter que esperar para ir à praia por causa do sol! – James reclamou, quando eles subiam para o quarto após o almoço.

- Prongs, você 'tá parecendo criança que não agüenta um minuto parada e tem que estar toda hora nadando no mar.

- Acho que vou tirar um cochilo... Dormi muito mal essa noite! – ele falou, mais para si mesmo, ignorando o comentário da esposa.

- Logo se vê... – Lily falou, irônica - Eu quase gritei no seu ouvido e você não acordou!

- Mas mesmo assim... Eu 'tô todo doído.

- Ok... então eu também vou tirar um cochilo!

Entraram no quarto e deitaram-se na cama. James logo adormeceu, mas Lily, que tivera uma boa noite de sono, não pregou o olho. Levantou-se e pegou algo na gaveta.

---------------

James acordou algumas horas depois bem descansado. Olhou para o lado e viu que Lily não estava mais lá. Tampouco estava no banheiro, pois nenhum som vinha de lá, ou na varanda. Ele presumiu que tivesse descido e o estava esperando para irem à praia. Levantou-se, vestiu sua roupa de banho e saiu do quarto.

- Boa tarde – falou simpaticamente a uma mulher mais velha. A senhora fez um barulho engraçado, tentando segurar o riso. James achou estranho.

Saiu do elevador e foi até a recepção, perguntar se sabiam de Lily. O rapaz cheio de espinhas que olhara para ela no dia anterior simplesmente pôs-se a gargalhar. "Que estranho", James pensou, "Por que todos estão rindo de mim?".

Agora todas as pessoas com que cruzava riam dele abertamente. Procurou um espelho.

Mas ao invés de vislumbrar seu rosto refletido nele, viu uma cara de palhaço. Reconheceu que era engraçado, "Mas Lily Evans ainda me paga por isso", pensou. Limpou o rosto com um feitiço e subiu.

- LILY EVANS! – gritou, entrando no quarto impetuosamente.

Lily se encolheu, sentada na poltrona, porém com um sorriso mal-disfarçado.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – trovejou.

- Ah, foi engraçado, admita!

- Sim, mas você não devia ter feito isso!

- Porque não? Você é um maroto. É quem me dá o mau exemplo!

- Ainda assim, isso foi golpe baixo! E pode esperar minha vingança!

- Tudo bem, pode se vingar! – Lily respondeu, achando aquilo tudo muito engraçado – Mas eu achei que você quisesse ir para a praia!

- E ainda quero! Vamos! – exclamou, puxando a esposa, sem perceber que ela havia falado da praia de propósito para que ele esquecesse da brincadeira.

Foram para o mesmo lugar onde haviam ficado no dia anterior.

- Hoje eu vou nadar! – falou James, tirando a camisa e correndo para o mar.

Dessa vez, Lily foi quem se deitou na espreguiçadeira para tomar sol. Ficou observando as nuvens, mas logo cochilou.

James nadava e mergulhava no mar gelado. Parou e olhou para ver se Lily ainda estava lá. Depois olhou para o céu, e viu que pesadas nuvens escuras se aproximavam de onde estavam. Saiu do mar, para avisar Lily que seria melhor que voltassem para o hotel.

- Lily! – a ruiva abriu apenas um olho.

- Tem umas nuvens se aproximando. Acho melhor voltarm... EI, TEM ALGUEM ALI! – gritou, apontando um arbusto atrás de Lily.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_ – ele falou, puxando a varinha e murmurando o primeiro feitiço que poderia parar fosse o que fosse que estava lá.

- Fique aqui, Lily – falou, afastando as folhas da planta.

- E perder a diversão de saber quem ou o que é? Não mesmo! – a ruiva reclamou e tomou a frente, passando por entre as folhas e parando, com a boca entreaberta ao ver quem estava ali, imóvel, olhando para ela.

- Lily, você não dev... Ranhoso? – exclamou, com certo nojo. Desfez o feitiço – O que _i você /i _está fazendo aqui?

- Nada que seja da sua conta, Potter – respondeu ríspido.

- Estava nos espionando? – Lily perguntou, reparando que ele não poderia estar de férias pois estava trajando suas tradicionais vestes negras.

- E porque iria querer espionar uma sangue-ruim e um garoto mimado em lua-de-mel?

- Como você sabe que estamos em lua-de-mel?

- Potter, eu não sou burro.

- Ok, ok... mas agora vá embora!

- E porque eu deveria?

- Porque você está atrapalhando.

- Tudo bem, eu vou, mas tenho que levar a Evans comigo.

- Ah, mas não vai mesmo! Por que diabos o _lorde das trevas_ iria querer a Lily? – pronunciou o nome com desprezo.

- Há muitas coisas que você desconhece, Potter – Snape respondeu, irônico – Agora. Evans vem comigo. Potter, você fica.

- E porque eu te obedeceria, _Ranhoso_? – Lily desafiou.

Snape, num movimento rápido, segurou-a firmemente, deitou-a em seu ombro e andou alguns passos para a direção oposta, antes de virar-se e apontar a varinha para James, dizendo:

- _Imperio!_ Agora, Potter, seja bonzinho e volte para o seu hotel como se nada tivesse acontecido – ordenou.

James sentiu a habitual sensação de tranqüilidade e falta de pensamentos. Já havia servido de cobaia para um professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas quando aprendera as maldições imperdoáveis. Felizmente, ele sabia resistir a ela. Assentiu com a cabeça, fingindo que o feitiço havia funcionado, e ouviu Snape se afastar carregando Lily, que xingava, batia e esperneava. Esperou um momento e seguiu-os, mantendo uma certa distância.

---------------

- Me solta, seu... seu Seboso! – Lily batia nas costas de seu 'seqüestrador' com força e esperneava.

- Quieta, sangue-ruim. Já é ruim o suficiente eu ter que te carregar com minhas próprias mãos – Snape falou, frio.

Lily se perguntou porque seu 'seqüestrador' não usara magia, mas resolveu não questioná-lo quanto a isso, para não dar a idéia. Se fosse presa por algum feitiço, teria menos chances de escapar. Ela já tinha desistido de tentar se soltar, e estava completamente jogada nos ombros de Snape. Se perguntava se James estaria bem quando ouviu um barulho nas plantas ao lado. Olhou para lá e viu seu marido com um dedo sobre os lábios, pedindo silêncio. Ela fingiu que nada havia acontecido, mas passou a vigiar James, que acompanhava os passos de Snape por trás da folhas.

Inesperadamente, porém, ele saiu das plantas num salto e atingiu Snape pela frente, fazendo com ele afrouxasse o aperto em que Lily se encontrava e ela pudesse escapar.

- Potter! O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Snape, com sua habitual voz fria, porém não conseguindo esconder um vestígio de surpresa – Pensei que havia mandado você voltar para onde estava!

- Acontece, Ranhoso, que a maldição Imperius não funciona comigo – James respondeu, e em seguida paralisou-o – Vamos, Lily.

- E nós vamos simplesmente deixar um possível comensal paralisado por aí?

- Tudo bem, quando chegarmos ao hotel eu aviso. Agora precisamos avisar a Ordem sobre o que aconteceu – James estava incrivelmente sério. Pôs-se a andar a passos largos, e logo após Lily começou a correr para alcançá-lo.

- James, diminua um pouco o passo! – Lily reclamou pela décima vez – Você é bem mais alto!

- Não dá, Lily. Temos que avisar a ordem sobre isso! Preciso falar com Dumbledore.

- Ah não! Por favor, me diga que você não vai ficar assim pelo resto da nossa lua-de-mel. James, olhe pra mim! Eu estou bem, intacta! – Lily corria para acompanhar o marido – Apenas avise-os e volte ao normal para aproveitarmos o tempo de lazer que ainda nos resta! Quando voltarmos nós podemos ajudar, mas aqui somos inúteis!

- Tudo bem, eu prometo que vou me divertir ao máximo com você assim que avisar alguém – James falou, abrindo a porta do hotel e indo até o balcão da recepção.

- Onde posso mandar uma coruja? – perguntou ao atendente.

- Último andar, corredor à esquerda, senhor.

- Lily, vá para o quarto, eu já vou.

Lily se dirigiu a muito contragosto para o quarto, pensando na atitude exagerada do marido. "Mas ele estava apenas tentando te proteger, Lily", disse a si mesma várias vezes. Resolveu entrar na banheira novamente, para relaxar.

- Lily? – ouviu James entrando no quarto pouco tempo depois – Eu já voltei ao normal!

A ruiva riu.

- Tudo bem, James, já já saio para irmos jantar! Jura que voltou mesmo ao normal?

- Juro! – James exclamou, abrindo uma brecha da porta e exibindo um sorriso maroto.

Lily saiu e se vestiu enquanto o marido tomava seu banho. Ficou pensando sobre o que acontecera à tarde. O que Voldemort poderia querer com ela?

- Vamos? – James chamou, já pronto, abrindo a porta. Lily havia ficado tanto tempo imersa em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu o marido sair do banheiro. Levantou-se e o acompanhou.

- James... o que você acha que Voldemort poderia querer comigo? – Lily perguntou, após o jantar, enquanto caminhavam pela praia.

- Ele está recrutando seguidores, Lily... e provavelmente sabe que você é uma bruxa excepcional – James respondeu, sério – Ei, mas não foi você quem me pediu para não me preocupar com isso e aproveitar a viagem? – sorriu em seguida.

- Eu sei, Jay... mas é que eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso... Quer dizer, não é nada comum o _Snape_ vir aqui, não é?

- Não, não é comum... Mas ele agora é um seguidor de Voldemort, e terá de fazer tudo o que seu mestre manda.

- Eu sei, mas é estranho você ver um ex-colega de escola praticando Artes das Trevas assim... Ainda que ele fosse obcecado pela matéria quando estudava com a gente!  
- Ah, mas disso eu sempre soube... Era meio que óbvio o que iria acontecer!Você não viu como Lestrange, Black, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle e mais toda aquela turminha andava agindo estranho no sétimo ano?

- É... – Lily respondeu, distraída - James, pra quem você mandou a coruja?

- Pro Moony, por que? – James respondeu, e Lily suspirou aliviada.

- Ah, que bom... Pelo menos foi pra alguém responsável!

- Relaxa, Lily! O pessoal da Ordem vai cuidar disso! E o Ranhoso não aparecerá mais por aqui, podemos nos preocupar com ele depois! – James falou, abraçando-a pelo ombro – Eu sei o que pode te fazer esquecer tudo isso! – completou, com um sorriso maroto.

---------------

James abriu a porta do quarto e entrou sem parar de beijar Lily. A ruiva desabotoou a camisa do rapaz, enquanto este a ajudava a se despir. Depois tirou a própria calça e pegou a esposa no colo, levando-a até a cama.

E assim a noite se passou... **(N/A: Sorry, não consigo escrever NC! ¬¬)**

Lily acordou com uma brisa em seu rosto. Olhou para baixo e viu que estava nua, apenas coberta pelo lençol. Sorriu, lembrando-se da noite anterior. Virou-se para o lado, mas o marido não estava mais lá.

- Ah! Finalmente a Bela Adormecida acordou! Achei que fosse ter que usar a sua técnica do balde d'água com você! – James sorriu, saindo do banheiro já vestido – Vamos descer? Estou morto de fome!

- Bom dia, primeiro, né? – Lily reclamou e levantou-se da cama enrolada no lençol. Deu um beijo em James e entrou no banheiro, para se vestir.

- Você tem consciência de que hoje é o último dia da nossa lua-de-mel, né? – perguntou James através da porta.

"Mas já?", pensou Lily, "Vamos embora amanhã de manhã?". Havia esquecido disso. O tempo voara, pois estavam se divertindo muito, e nem reparou que aquele era o último dia de boa vida... Em breve teria que voltar ao trabalho e cuidar dos afazeres de seu novo apartamento, que comprara com James. Suspirou.

- É claro que tenho, Prongs! Já estou pronta! – falou, saindo do banheiro.

- Aleluia! Por que as mulheres demoram tanto pra se arrumar?

Lily apenas fuzilou-o com o olhar e ele se calou.

- Bom dia – falaram a uma adolescente no elevador. Ela olhou para James com interesse, mas logo pôs-se a gargalhar ao ver Lily. A ruiva estranhou aquilo, mas continuou seu caminho com James.

- Bom dia, senhores! O que desejam hoje? – perguntou o garçom ao se sentarem na mesa.

- Bem, acho que hoje vou querer... – Lily começou, mas foi interrompida por um barulho estranho do garçom abafando o riso.

- Tem algo no meu rosto? – perguntou a James, tateando o próprio rosto para ver se sentia algo de estranho nele.

- Lily, você sabe que eu te acho linda sempre!

- Hunf – a ruiva soltou um barulho de descrença e levantou-se para ir ao banheiro.

Abriu a porta e parou em frente ao espelho, vermelha. Em sua testa estava escrito 'Recém casada' em letras coloridas e que piscavam. Puxou a varinha e tentou retirá-lo, mas não pôde. Voltou para a mesa soltando fumaça.

- Tira... isso...agora! – Lily sibilou a James.

- Eu avisei para nunca brincar com um maroto!

- 'Tá bom, mas tira isso!

- Só se você disser as palavras mágicas!

- James... você quer dormir de novo no chão logo no último dia de lua-de-mel?

- Essas não são as palavras mágicas!

Lily suspirou, derrotada, e falou:

- Tudo bem, James! Você é o homem mais lindo, mais inteligente, mais esperto, mais engraçado e o único que amei e vou amar no mundo!

- Agora sim! – James sorriu marotamente e acenou a varinha. Imediatamente as letras na testa de Lily sumiram. Ela saiu sem olhar para trás e pisando duro para a praia.

- Hey, Lils! – James veio atrás – Você não tem o direito de ficar brava comigo!

- E porque não?

- Primeiro: você que começou, segundo: estamos em lua-de-mel, terceiro: eu avisei para não brincar com um maroto sem esperar resposta, quarto: porque sou lindo, quinto: porque sou seu marido, sexto: porque você não vai nos fazer perder um dia nesse lugar maravilhoso... – James foi enumerando.

- 'Tá bom, 'tá bom! Me convenceu, não precisa continuar – Lily interrompeu e pulou em cima de James, derrubando-o no chão.

- 'Tá louca, mulher?

- Não, queria apenas te beijar – disse Lily, sorrindo e beijando o marido.

- E tinha que me derrubar no chão pra isso? – perguntou James, quando pararam o beijo.

- James, porque você ainda tenta me entender? – Lily falou, levantando-se – Se você continuar tentando entender tudo o que faço vai enlouquecer!

James olhou para a jovem mulher em sua frente. Tudo nela o encantava, o inebriava. Desde aquele delicioso aroma de seu perfume até aquela combinação de tirar o fôlego de seus cabelos ruivos com olhos incrivelmente verdes. Lembrou-se de seu casamento, há poucos dias atrás. Como parecia estar sonhando ao vê-la entrar na igreja vestida com um vestido branco, que a deixava ainda mais bela, como sentiu uma extrema felicidade invadir-lhe o peito no momento em que ela disse 'sim', e achou que fosse flutuar quando beijou-a com ternura. Nunca pensou que aquilo algum dia fosse acontecer, mas aconteceu. E agora estavam lado a lado, apaixonados, em sua lua-de-mel. Parecia bom demais para ser verdade. Mas era.

- Tudo bem, nunca mais tentarei te entender! Você é louca demais para isso! – sorriu.

- Aprendeu direitinho! – Lily sorriu de volta, indo deitar-se em uma espreguiçadeira.

- Ah, não! Você não vai ficar torrando no sol sozinha no nosso último dia de lua-de-mel! – protestou James.

- E por que não?

- Porque isso é perda de tempo, e nosso tempo está acabando!

- Ah, Jay, deixa eu ficar aqui! – Lily pediu.

- Nem pensar! – James foi até a esposa e pegou-a no colo.

- Me solta, James! – Lily gritava e ria ao mesmo tempo, mas foi em vão: no segundo seguinte, estava na água gelada.

James sentiu um puxão em seus tornozelos logo em seguida e mergulhou também. Lily fez uma careta para ele, debaixo da água. Ele retribuiu.

- Credo, parecemos duas criancinhas! – Lily falou, quando emergiram.

- E qual o problema?

- James, temos 23 anos!

- Ora, Lily! Você não sabe que quando nos tornamos adultos viramos apenas crianças grandes?

Lily riu.

- Temos que ir almoçar... – comentou, olhando para o sol quente.

- Vamos almoçar no bar da piscina hoje! Para não perder tempo!

- Parecemos mesmo criancinhas! – Lily falou, saindo da água com James.

Foram até o bar, sentaram-se e pediram a comida. Lily perdeu-se em pensamentos enquanto observava o belo rapaz sentado à sua frente. Lembrou-se que odiava-o com todas as suas forças na época da escola, depois como ele fora conquistando-a pouco a pouco, ao amadurecer, e quando começaram a namorar. Achou meio estranho chamá-lo de marido no começo, mas depois percebeu o quanto era natural. Ela o amava, ele a amava. Isso bastava.

A comida chegou e ela despertou. Viu que ele sorria, sabendo no que ela estava pensando e sorriu de volta, para depois começar a comer.

- Lily... vamos esperar naquela sombra ali perto da piscina mesmo? Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de dormir à tarde no último dia! – James sugeriu, ansioso, ao terminarem de comer.

- Tudo bem, James – Lily respondeu pacientemente – Pronto, já fiz uma criança feliz hoje! – falou, sentando-se no lugar que o marido indicara.

- Ah, Lily... Você me faz feliz todo dia! – James exibiu um sorriso maroto – Principalmente ontem à noite... – continuou, fazendo a esposa corar.

- E, se você se comportar, quem sabe eu não te faça feliz de novo hoje à noite? – provocou o marido, que apenas a beijou.

---------------

- Vamos para a piscina agora? – perguntou James mais uma vez, ansioso. Lily suspirou e consultou seu relógio de pulso.

- Vamos - respondeu, e ele se levantou de um salto, pulando imediatamente na piscina e molhando-a toda. Ela pulou logo em seguida.

Ficaram na piscina do hotel toda a tarde.

- Prongs, eu vou subir logo pra ir me arrumando, ok? – Lily falou, saindo da piscina e se enxugando com uma toalha.

- Fique mais bonita ainda do que já é hoje à noite! – James gritou, quando ela já estava quase na porta de entrada.

A ruiva entrou no quarto, foi até o banheiro e entrou na banheira, após enchê-la. Lembrou-se com desânimo que aquela era sua última noite de férias, mas lembrou-se de que aquela poderia ser a melhor.

Estava quase acabando quando ouviu uma melodia e alguém cantando. Parou e apurou a audição. Surpreendeu-se quando ouviu a voz de James cantando em algum lugar ligeiramente distante:

_True love never dies,_

_True love never dies_

_We look like shadows in the streetlight,_

_Only me and you,_

_A secret rendevouz after midnight,_

_They tried to keep us from each other,_

_They crucify our love,_

_Say were not good enough,_

_To be lovers_

Terminou o banho rapidamente e apanhou a toalha para sair do banheiro.

_Our love will last forever,_

_True Love,_

_True Love Never Dies,_

_We'll always be together,_

_True love,_

_Our love will last forever,_

_True Love,_

_True Love Never Dies,_

_We'll always be together,_

_True love_

Lily saiu para a varanda do quarto, esquecendo-se de que estava apenas enrolada numa toalha. James estava embaixo da varanda, que ficava no segundo andar, e cantava olhando para ela, no ritmo de uma melodia que saía de um lugar desconhecido.

_Our love will last forever,_

_True Love,_

_True Love Never Dies,_

_We'll always be together,_

_True love,_

_Our love will last forever,_

_True Love,_

_True Love Never Dies,_

_We'll always be together,_

_True love_

Ficou emocionada. Aquilo era tão lindo! A última vez que alguém lhe fizera uma serenata fora o próprio James, ainda na escola.

_I want to hold you in the morning,_

_I want to wake up by your side,_

_No reason to hide what were feelin',_

_I want to tell the world about it,_

_Tell them all the truth,_

_Get up on the rooftops and shout it_

James aparatou agora ao lado de Lily, com um lindo buquê de lírios na mão. Ajoelhou-se e ofereceu-o a ela, sem parar de cantar.

_Our love will last forever,_

_True Love,_

_True Love Never Dies,_

_We'll always be together,_

_True love,_

_Our love will last forever,_

_True Love,_

_True Love Never Dies,_

_We'll always be together,_

_True love_

_True love never dies,_

_True love never dies,_

_True love never dies,_

_True love never dies,_

_True love never dies_

Lily aceitou o buquê e pulou no pescoço do marido quando este acabou de cantar, beijando- o.

- Ah, James! Isso foi lindo!

- Eu te amo, Lily.

- Eu te amo também, James! – Lily falou, beijando o marido novamente com carinho.

James puxou-a mais para perto e aprofundou o beijo, mas logo Lily o interrompeu.

- James... eu estou só de toalha e aqui 'tá frio! – falou, pois ainda estavam na varanda – Além do mais, nós podemos fazer isso mais tarde! Agora nós temos que ir para o nosso jantar romântico!

- Tudo bem... já que você insiste! Por mim a gente ficava logo aqui direto, mas... – James falou, indo para o banheiro e fazendo Lily corar.

A ruiva foi até o guarda-roupas e começou a escolher uma roupa para uma ocasião especial, cantarolando a música que James cantara há pouco para ela. Vestiu um vestidinho preto e sentou-se na cama de frente para a porta do banheiro, de onde James saiu alguns minutos depois apenas com uma toalha na cintura. Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha e analisou o corpo do marido. James olhou para ela como que dizendo: "Você é a Lily mesmo?". A ruiva não agüentou e começou a gargalhar.

- Tudo em cima, hein, James? – falou, com voz sedutora, ao se controlar.

- Lily... Por que você está estranha? – ele perguntou, chegando para trás quando a esposa veio caminhando de modo felino em sua direção.

- Ora, Jay... Você não gosta desse meu jeito?

- P-pra falar a verdade não! – James gaguejou, quando Lily chegou bem perto dele e começou a murmurar em seu ouvido.

- Mas por que? – ela agora passara a puxá-lo pela gola da camisa que ele acabara de vestir até a cama.

- Pára, Lily! – ele gritou, quando caiu na cama ao lado da ruiva e esta começou a abrir sua camisa.

Lily ficou imóvel, encarando-o sem expressão definida. James olhou-a assustado e arfando. De repente, ela quebrou o silêncio com uma gargalhada.

- Você ficou mesmo assustado! – falou, sem ar.

- Mas é claro! Quem tem pensamentos desse tipo aqui sou eu!

- James?

- O que é?

- Estou reconsiderando sua proposta.

- Qual?

- A de ficar direto aqui no quarto.

- Se você insiste... – James sorriu, terminando de tirar a camisa e beijando-a.

---------------

O telefone soou alto, fazendo com que James, que estava ao seu lado, se assustasse. Ergueu meio corpo com o cotovelo cuidadosamente, para não acordar Lily, que ainda dormia apoiada em seu peito.

- Alô?

- Bom dia, senhor. O senhor havia solicitado o serviço despertador para as 10 horas e...

- Ah, tudo bem. Muito obrigado – James cortou, mal-humorado por ter sido acordado tão cedo. Pelo menos em comparação à hora em que fora dormir no dia anterior.

- Lily... – chamou suavemente.

- Hum? – a ruiva respondeu, sem se mexer ou sequer abrir os olhos.

- Temos que nos levantar e arrumar as malas, devemos sair do hotel antes da hora do almoço.

Lily levantou-se preguiçosamente e entrou no banheiro. Pouco tempo depois, saiu de lá já vestida e completamente acordada.

- Sua vez.

Acenou a varinha e rapidamente as malas ficaram prontas e foram parar ao lado da porta.

James e Lily desceram desanimadamente para tomar o café da manhã. Estavam cansados e queriam mais férias.

- James... Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Já volto – Lily falou, levantando-se e saindo do restaurante.

James esperou que ela voltasse, mas, como estava demorando, resolveu ir até a recepção acertar as últimas coisas. Quando tudo já estava resolvido, ela apareceu, parecendo um tanto transtornada e fora dali, mas nada falou.

- Vamos? – chamou, meio preocupado. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e seguiu para fora do hotel rodeada pelos braços do marido.

Aparataram no centro de Londres, em frente a um prédio azul bem novo de 3 andares. Ainda em silêncio, entraram na construção, que por dentro era bem maior que por fora, pois era magicamente ampliada, e subiram as escadas até o último andar. Lily a toda hora virava para falar alguma coisa mas desistia e se calava.

James tirou um chaveiro de seu bolso e ia enfiar a chave na fechadura quando chegaram a uma porta com uma plaquinha onde havia escrito 'Recém casados', provavelmente coisa de seus amigos.

- James... espere – Lily finalmente falou, segurando o braço de James.

- O que foi, Lily?

- E-eu...

- Sim?

- James, eu... Estou grávida.

**FIM**

**

* * *

****N/A: Ok, ok... eu sei que a fic tá uma merda e eu nem deveria ter enviado ela pra esse challenge, mas eu me diverti escrevendo-a! E, pode até parecer mentira, mas escrevi isso em um dia (acrescentei e tirei algumas coisas depois, é claro, por isso não enviei antes). Mas então, eu só queria dizer que esse é o meu primeiro challenge, então por favor dêem um desconto! Tudo bem que eu já escrevi várias outras fics, mas era o que eu queria, com idéias que me vieram na hora, e não itens obrigatórios... De qualquer jeito, adorei participar! xDD** **

* * *

****N/A2: Eu sei, péssima, horrível, tenebrosa de ruim! Mas eu quis postá-la, com licença? **

**N/A3: Agradecimentos especiais à Tia Sah, à Nikkih e à Flavinha, que tanto me apoiaram. Brigadaum, meninas, amo vocês!**

**Bom, acho que é isso... bjos pra todos!**


End file.
